True heritage
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Kagome learns on her 16th birthday that she is a a dog hanyo like Inuyasha. Her father had put a charm on her to protect her until she was a sixteen. She doesn't know what to think. But she knows where she belongs. With Inuyasha and her friends in their time. Can she get use to what she is? What else will happen?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Kagome woke up early in the morning. It was her sixteenth birthday. She was pretty excited. But something seemed different. She started to brush her hair without looking. "Man my hair is longer today I guess I need a haircut." she said. Then got dressed. Then she saw she had dog ears like Inuyasha. She ran into the kitchen. "Mom look at me what's going on?' Kagome asked.

"Kagome it's time to tell you something I should have told you long ago," her mother said.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Here's the story," her mother said. Then began to tell it.

_When I was young I saw something near the shrine it was man and he was badly injured. I never seen a man like him. I decided to take him into the house. Your grandfather was worried about it. He said, "That is a demon get him out of here!" _

_I told him that he was injured and he should be able to stay until he is healed. _

_So your grandfather let him stay. _

_I tended to his wounds and he opened his eyes. He looked a little startled at first. "It's okay, you need to rest," I told him._

_He relaxed and he looked at me. Then he smiled. "My father tells me you are a demon," I said._

_"I am an inu demon I live in the southern lands." he said. "Where am I?' he asked._

_"In Tokyo," I told him._

_"I never heard of it, last time I remembered I lost a battle to an evil viper demon who was attacking an innocent child and a young samurai trainee." he said._

_"Samurai? They lived over a hundred years ago," I said._

_"So I am in the future?" he said._

_"I guess you are," I told him. "My name is Akemi," _

_"Nice to meet you I am Hideki," he said._

_"I hope you will be healed soon," I told him. _

_"I will be in a couple of days," he said._

_"It looks a couple of weeks more like it," I told him._

_"Demons heal faster than humans," he said._

_Before I knew it we fell in love. Your grandfather didn't mind he could see that Hideki had a kind heart and cared about humans, which was a rare trait among demons. But soon he had to head back home and he found out I was going to have you. He placed a seal on you before you were born he told me the seal would last until you were sixteen. So when you turned sixteen you would take your true form. Before he left he said if you were a girl to name you Kagome. He told me I knew there was a way for you to go to where he was from and that was where you were going to live after the seal broke and now I know it's time._

Kagome stared at her mother. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome said.

"I wanted to protect you," her mother said.

"I know it's just so much to take in," Kagome said. "I wish I was told sooner." she said.

"You're right I should have told you from the very beginning, but now it's time for you to go to the feudal era where you belong." her mother said.

"Okay," Kagome said.

Kagome headed for the well. Then jumped inside. Once on the other side Kagome hoped the others would know it's her.

Inuyasha was almost to the well and he thought he saw Kagome come out. But what he saw when he got there was a half demon. "Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's me Kagome," Kagome said.

"Kagome is a human not a half demon," Inuyasha said.

"What do you want proof?" Kagome asked.

"Yes a little proof would be nice," Inuyasha said.

"Okay you asked for it," Kagome said. "Inuyasha sit boy!" she said.

Then Inuyasha fell flat on his face. "Ouch! You're Kagome alright," he said. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"I'll explain when we meet with the others," she said.

"Okay then let's go," he said.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo saw Inuyasha and an unknown half demon. "Inuyasha look out!" Sango said.

"Wait Sango it's me Kagome," Kagome said.

"Yeah right." Sango said.

"Okay I am guessing you want proof," Kagome said.

"Yes we do," Miroku said.

Inuyasha figured what Kagome was going to do and braced for it. "Sit boy," Kagome said and Inuyasha crashed to the ground. "Sorry Inuyasha I don't know how else to Prove it," she said.

"I know," he said.

"Kagome it is you," Shippo said.

"What happened to you?" Miroku asked.

"I'll tell you," Kagome said and explained what her mother told her.

"So you were half demon all this time and never knew?" Sango asked.

"Yes," Kagome said. "I just wish my mother told me sooner." she said.

"Kagome I understand how you feel, but you should feel lucky of what your father and mother did to protect you," Inuyasha said. "I guess the shikon jewel made you age like a normal human while the seal allowed your demon half age to catch up." he said.

"Yes, I know," Kagome said.

Once at the village Kaede was shocked. "You have a right to be. I just wish I knew of my heritage sooner." she said.

"The southern lands must have some jewels and I think you are bound to run into your father there Kagome," Kaede said.

"Then we better head that way," Inuyasha said.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Really I want to help you," Inuyasha said. "We are bound to find some jewel shards while we are there," he said.

"Yes and this is my home now because my mother said it was meant to be," Kagome said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Kagome and the others were headed for the south land because the was the home of her father. "So we have to go to the south to find out more about Kagome's heritage." Inuyasha said.

"Yes," Sango said.

"Ouch," Inuyasha said and slapped something.

"Ow!" the heard.

"Myoga." Kagome said. When she saw the flat flea.

"Kagome I couldn't help but over hear that you are a half demon," Myoga said.

"Yes the daughter of powerful dog demon from the south named Hideki." She said.

"This is wonderful," Myoga said.

"Why is that Myoga?' Inuyasha asked.

"Because Hideki was Inyuasha's father's closest friend. They were like brothers," Myoga said.

"Do you know how to get there?" Miroku asked.

"I sure do," Myoga said. "You must head south towards the southern pine forest." he said. "You will know when you are there because you will here the barks and growls of the black dog demons," he said.

"Then let's go," Shippo said.

"Mew," Kirara said.

"Okay how long will it take to get there?" Sango asked.

"It's at least a three day trip," Myoga said.

"Three days?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, it is so don't worry about it, I know for a fact your father will be happy to see you Kagome," Myoga said.

They headed south to head to the southern pine forest Myoga told them about. "There are quite a few things to see," Kagome said.

"Yes there are," Sango said.

They travel for hours and until finally they stopped. Mostly because it was getting dark out. "Well we need to relax because soon we will be on the land where Kagome's father lives." Miroku said.

"We should be expecting to see a few demons too," Sango said.

"Yes and I bet they are all after the sacred Jewel shards." Inuyasha said.

"Yes," Kagome said.

The day they woke up bright and early and started to travel. That was like for the next couple of days. Inuyasha was helping Kagome get use to her half demon body and discover her new abilities.

Kagome heard something when they reached the pine forest. It sounded like growling. Then a black dog demon appeared. He began to sniff. The smiled and transformed. "Kagome?" he asked.

"How do you know my name?" Kagome asked.

"It's the name I wanted Akemi to give my child if it was a girl," he said.

"Father?" Kagome asked.

"Yes my daughter." Hideki said.

They hugged they were so happy. "You are such a beautiful young lady." Hideki said.

"Thanks," Kagome said. "These are my friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha," she said.

"Nice to meet all of you," Hideki said. "Did you say Inuyasha? Toga said he was going to name his half demon child that if it was a boy." he said.

"Myoga said you and my father were good friends," Inuyasha said.

"Yes we were best friends he saved my life once," Hideki said. "I even saved his when were kids from drowning," he said.

"How did my father save your life?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was minding my own business and a landslide was about to bury me and your father pulled me out of the way in the nick of time." Hideki said. "I heard about what happened to him he was good and caring demon. A rarity to say the least, I got to say your brother may look a lot like him and be full demon like him, but your heart mostly reflects his," he said.

Inuyasha was speechless.

"You know there is something I need to discuss with you both, Kagome and Inuyasha." Hideki said.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Marriage." Hideki said.

"What?!" Everyone said.

"I guess I should explain. I was talking to Toga. We made an agreement. If one of us had a daughter and the other a son then our half demon children would be joined together in marriage if they managed to go across time to met like my friend Advon predicted." Hideki said.

"So you mean that Inuyasha and are engaged?" Kagome said.

"Yes do you have problem with that?" Hideki asked.

"No," Kagome said. "I just want to talk to Inuyasha for a few minutes." she said.

"Go head, I will wait," Hideki said.

Kagome and Inuyasha found a lake and sat shore of it. "Inuyasha I never told you this, I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Inuyasha said.

"You do I thought you loved Kikyo?" Kagome said.

"I did, but when I met you and all we've been through I started having a thing for you," Inuyasha said.

"So you are okay with this?" Kagome asked.

"I am okay with it are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am," Kagome said and they hugged.

They headed back.

"Well how did it go?' Hideki asked.

"We kind of confessed our love for each other," Kagome said.

"That's great so that means the wedding will happen." Hideki said. "We need to plan everything," he said.

"I know but before we start wedding plan father, can we catch up?' Kagome asked.

"Anything for you my daughter anything for you," Hideki said.


End file.
